


Not Alone

by prudencenight



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Bullying, Comfort, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prudencenight/pseuds/prudencenight
Summary: Daniel’s sure that everyone hates him, including Sean. He tells his big brother that he doesn't need a babysitter. While Sean is away, Daniel finds something in his brother's room that hits a little too close to home.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally gathered up the courage to post my first fanfic. I hope it's readable even though English isn't my native tongue. Didn't have a beta and don't know how to get one, but feel free to comment if there are any mistakes. Oh, and the story takes place before the events of the game (inspired by Sean's backpack inventory). Enjoy!

“No way. I’m not gonna tell you a freakin’ bedtime story.” Sean says from the doorway.

Daniel has just gotten his pajamas on and is climbing into bed. “Why not?” he asks when he’s under the covers.

“Because you’re too old for it, dude.” Sean answers with an eyeroll. “Plus, I’m not even supposed to be here right now.”

“What do you mean?” Daniel asks, confused.

Sometimes Daniel doesn’t get his brother. Where else is he supposed to be? They’re at home. This is Sean’s home too.

“I mean, I’m supposed to be at Ellery’s place. But now I’m stuck here babysitting you instead. As fucking usual-”

“Hey! You swore!”

Sean ignores him and continues: “Not really my top priority to read you a bedtime story. Sorry buddy, but... But fuck! I just want to see my friends once in a while!”

Daniel looks at his brother as he paces around the room, dragging his hands through his short hair. Hurt washes over Daniel with each word his brother utters. He doesn’t really know why it hurts so much... But it does.

Kind of makes him feel like a big baby for thinking that way, too.

"I don’t even wanna hang out with-" Sean continues, but then his eyes briefly land on his little brother, and he cuts himself short.

Daniel isn’t stupid, though. He knows his brother meant that he doesn’t want to hang out with him. Sean never wants to hang out with him anymore.

Daniel gets it.

Just like he got it earlier today when no one wanted to sit next to him at lunch. Or when everyone whispered behind his back when he entered the classroom this morning. He gets it. He’s not very likeable, apparently not even to his own brother.

“I mean, is it really too much to ask for? Everyone else gets to hang out with their friends all the time. It’s so unfair!”

Daniel’s eyes well up as his brother continues his rant. He really doesn’t want his brother to notice, so he pulls the covers up further. Then he says the words his brother obviously wants to hear. “You can still go.”

“I’ve been stuck here all week, and this was the only time-” Sean comes to a quick halt when he realizes what his brother just said. “Wait, what?”

“You can still go to Ellery’s, if... If you want.” Daniel says as he sits up on his elbow, careful to avoid his brothers gaze.

Daniel kinda wishes this will make Sean like him better… He really, really hopes it will.

“Ha. No, I can’t. Dad will kill me if I leave you alone.”

“I-” Daniel hesitates for a moment, then he looks at Sean with determination. “I won’t tell. I promise.”

Sean crosses his arms and stares at him with doubtful eyes.

Daniel continues. “You said Daddy’s gonna be away until tomorrow, so… He won’t find out!”

“Daniel-”

“It’s okay, Sean! I’ll just be... Asleep, anyway. You can go.”

“Really? You sure?” Sean says, still staring at Daniel.

“Yeah, it’s... It’s okay. I’m almost nine, y’know. I’m not a baby.”

“Oookay. Uh, well,” Sean smiles as he walks over and sits down on the edge of Daniels bed. He ruffles his hair affectionately. “If you say so. I guess I’ll go to Ellery’s then.”

Daniel nods in response, returning his brothers smile. This was exactly what he’d hoped for, for Sean to smile at him like that again. Feels like he hasn't done that in a really long time. So, maybe being alone for a while will be worth it? Hopefully.

He knows he’s gonna be kind of scared while Sean is away, and it’s gonna be hard to keep this a secret from their dad, but maybe after... Maybe Sean will be nicer to him then? And maybe next time Sean has to babysit him, maybe then he’ll even want to hang out with him, too. Maybe? Yeah. Daniel thinks this could definitely be worth it.

“Okay then,” Sean continues and gets up from the bed. “You want me to get you something before I go?”

Daniel shakes his head. “No, I’m good.”

“Cool.” Sean answers and heads for the door, stopping when he reaches it, “Lights on or off?”

"Umm…” Daniel hesitates. “Can you leave them on, please?"

Sean peers at him from the doorway, apparently worried again. “You sure you’re cool with me leaving, dude?”

Daniel nods rapidly. He wants to make his brother happy.

“Because if you’re not, I’d rather you tell me now. You know, before you call Dad up in the middle of the night ratting me out and telling him how scared you are.”

“Sean! I’m not a baby! I’m not scared!”

“No?”

“No. Just go already.” Daniel answers, offended.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go.” Sean says and holds up his hands as he backs out of the room. “Mr. Independent. Jeez.”

Daniel lays down again and closes his eyes. He thinks about what Sean said, about him calling their dad in the middle of the night. Does that mean Sean’s gonna be away all night? When he’d agreed to this, he thought Sean would be gone for like an hour or two, tops. The thought of being alone all night is kind of... It’s _scary_.

His thoughts are interrupted by Sean in the doorway again.

“Okay, dude. I’m gonna head out now.”

Daniel doesn’t answer, he just screws his eyes shut to keep the threatening tears at bay.

“Just, uh... Sleep tight, until I get back. Okay?” Sean continues.

“Okay.” Daniel answers quietly, not even looking at the doorway. “’Night.”

Daniel listens to his brother’s retreating steps in the corridor and the front door closing with a thud. Then, as his brother locks the door and walks away, a small tear makes its way to his pillow.

–

It’s been an hour since Sean left and Daniel is still awake. As soon as he was alone the sleepiness he’d felt before vanished. Poff, gone! Suddenly he was on super-alert-mode. It feels kind of like the room is closing in on him. And everywhere he looks there are these huge, strange shadows. The lights are still on in his room, but it doesn’t stop his imagination from running wild.

His eyes are constantly drawn toward the door and the small opening Sean left there, showing the dark corridor behind it.

He wraps the covers around himself as tightly as possible so nothing will get to him, but it doesn’t help much. He’s still really scared. Daniel tries to relax and only think happy thoughts, he really does. But it’s hard. He doesn’t feel happy at all. He just keeps replaying Sean’s words in his head. And he keeps replaying the awful day he had at school earlier.

He feels _so alone_. Sean hates him. Everyone at school hates him. He’s kind of used to it by now, but it's been harder to shake off lately.

Since he started third grade Noah’s no longer in the same class as him, and that sucks. There were bullies before as well, but at least they’d faced them together back then.

He doesn’t really get why his classmates doesn’t like him. Sometimes it seems to be because he’s Mexican, other times it’s because he’s a nerd, and sometimes it’s just because they think he’s weird or gross or something. All he knows is that there’s something seriously wrong with him.

Another tear falls quietly on his pillow.

Today, he’d made the mistake of bringing one of his toys to school. It was a super cool robot that his dad gave him the other weekend. It was a reward really, since he’s been getting good grades recently.

Anyway, he was really happy about it and he wanted to show it to Noah during break. But then some of the older boys had showed up by his locker.

–

_“What have you got there, Danny boy?”_

_Daniel jumps in surprise as the door to his locker slams shut. Dylan Parker from sixth grade is suddenly towering over him, a big fake smile plastered over his pimpled face._

_“Is that a freakin’ toy?” Harry Thompson joins in as he walks up next to his friend. Harry reaches for the plastic robot Daniel’s holding, but he manages to quickly hide it behind his back._

_“It’s nothing.” Daniel answers, eyes cast down._

_“C’mon, don’t be like that.” Dylan says and gives Daniel a shove. “Don’t you wanna play with us?”_

_“Yeah! Show us, shrimp.” Harry chimes in. “We only want to join in on the fun!”_

_Harry steps closer as Daniel tries to back away. There’s starting to form a crowd around them. Daniel can feel his heartbeat speeding up as he desperately searches for an escape, but Harry and Dylan have already surrounded him._

_Harry roughly grabs him by the hair and pulls him into a chokehold._

_“Stop it!” Daniel yells. “Let me go!”_

_While he’s struggling against Harry, he notices Noah standing among the others in the crowd. Their eyes lock for a moment, but then his friend diverts his gaze and walks away. It feels like Noah is dragging Daniel’s beat-up heart in a leash along with him._

_Daniel gasps as Harry bends the toy from his hands. He tries to grab for it, but the other boy is taller and he’s taunting him with it, holding it way above his head._

_“Give it back!” he tries. Harry only laughs in response._

_“Hey, Dylan! Catch!” Harry says and throws the toy to his friend. Then he finally lets him go and Daniel stumbles to regain his balance._

_“Dude, it_ is _a fucking toy.” Dylan says as he inspects the thing in his hand._

_“Told ya.” Harry agrees. “He’s just a widdle baby.”_

_Daniel stands frozen and feels a redness creeping into his face. He closes his eyes. Why can’t he just sink into the ground now or something? But when looks up again, he’s still there. And everyone is giggling and whispering around him._

_“How old are you anyway?” Dylan says as he gives Daniel another shove. “Who the hell still plays with toys, huh?”_

_Harry laughs in response to his friend. “Nobody.” Harry says and shoves at Daniel again. “Except babies. And Danny the Fanny!”_

_“Just give it back...” Daniel pleads as he feels tears threatening._

_The older boys give each other an amused look. “You’ll have to beg for it then.”_

_“P-please?” Daniel says in a small voice._

_Right then a teacher shows up, Mr. Evans. For a short moment, Daniel let’s himself feel a glimmer of hope. The kids that’s gathered around them scatter and start walking to their classes. Mr. Evans doesn’t notice what’s going on though, he just opens the door to his classroom and walks inside. And the tiny hopeful glimmer Daniel felt leaves too._

_Eventually, there is no one else left. There’s only Daniel and his tormentors in an otherwise empty corridor._

_“Please give it back?” Daniel asks again, louder this time._

_“Nah,” Dylan smiles down at him, then he adds, “Not good enough.”_

_His smile turns menacing as Dylan drops the toy to the floor. Then he stomps on it as hard as he can._

–

Sean reaches Ellery’s house just past 8:30 pm. Still early, he thinks as he rings the doorbell. He hopes Daniel will be okay by himself. Honestly, he doesn’t want to think about his brother now that he’s finally freed himself of his babysitting duties.

But still... It was weird how chill he was with Sean leaving.

Daniel’s usually all over him, chatting his ears off and annoying the hell out of him. Not today, though. It almost felt like his brother _wanted_ him to leave.

That’s a new one. Not that Sean’s complaining.

He pushes the thoughts away when his friend opens the door. They make some popcorn before they head into Ellery’s room and start up his playbox.

Ellery has even managed to get his hands on some beer. He hands Sean one and he relaxes into the couch as he takes it. Sean opens it with that familiar pshht-sound, and as he takes his first sip, he reassures himself: his brother will be fine.

–

Daniel’s really starting to freak himself out. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this lonely before. That feeling has been sitting in his stomach ever since Noah walked away from him today in school, leaving him alone with Harry and Dylan.

Then Sean said all those things and left him too. And the shadows leaking through the door opening are growing bigger and bigger. And what was that noise?

Daniel sits up in bed; he can’t take it anymore. He gets up and walks over to the door, peaking out to get a better view of the dark corridor. _Phew._ Sean left some of the lights on. Not all of them, though.

The house seems a whole lot bigger and creepier when he’s all alone in it.

It would definitely feel better if he could turn on all of the lights. But then he’d have to leave the safety of his room. Kind of scary.

Maybe if he runs and does it really, really fast so he won’t have time to freak himself out? Yeah. He can do that. That should be okay. He sprints.

He does it in under three minutes and it actually works. It does feel better with all of the lights turned on. Now he can see the whole house clearly; no more lurking ghosts in the shadows.

He pauses outside Sean’s closed bedroom and catches his breath after the run. He’s not allowed in there, of course. One time his brother got really mad when he found Daniel in there after he got home from school. Like, _really mad_.

Sean has so many cool things, though. Plus, he’d probably feel safer in there.

Daniel opens the door and turns on the lights. It’s kind of messy inside, which is weird. Sean’s always complaining about him being the messy one. He walks around and inspects all of his brother’s stuff; it’s been a long time since he got to do this.

He stops by Sean’s skateboard and slowly drags a hand over it. So cool. Will Sean show him how to skate one day? Probably not, but it’d be so cool if he did. Sean promised him one time, but then he forgot. As always.

When he looks at the photos Sean has of his friends, a strange feeling bubbles up inside of him. He’s not jealous, exactly. It’s just that it seems so… _unfair_. Why does Sean get to have so many friends when he doesn’t even like talking and stuff? Dad once explained to him that his brother is more introverted than him, that Sean _likes_ to be alone sometimes. Daniel _never likes_ to be alone. So unfair.

He plops down on his brother’s bed. Sean’s backpack is lying open beside him and he takes a peek inside. There’s mostly books and stuff, homework and pencils and a phone charger. Daniel briefly wonders when he’ll get his own phone. Probably too long.

When he reaches the bottom of the bag, he finds a slightly crumpled paper lying there. He unfolds it carefully, so his brother won’t notice that he’s touched it. He reads it slowly.

Then his eyes start to prickle again.

–

The lights are still on at 1452 Lewis Avenue, even though it’s almost 12 am on a school night. Sean can see the windows glowing in the dark as he walks down the street towards his house. Shit, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to leave Daniel alone after all. If he’s turned on all the lights, he’s obviously been scared.

It just seemed like Daniel genuinely wanted him to go, and he had a really good time at Ellery’s. He’s a little buzzed after the beers they shared. But he won’t get a hangover this time, he only drank three or something… Who’s counting?

Sean reaches the front door and fishes out the keys from his pocket. God, he really hopes that his brother isn’t awake. He still has to get Daniel to school tomorrow before their dad gets back.

As he enters the hallway, he blinks against the sharp lighting. Awesome. The kid has literally turned on _all of the lights_. There's even light coming out from their dad’s bedroom, which they’re not allowed to go into. Great.

Sean kicks off his shoes and starts turning off some of the lights, then he walks toward his brother’s room. As he approaches, he hears shuffling noises and then the light inside turns off just as he reaches the door.

Smooth, Daniel. Real smooth.

Sean opens the door and peers inside. “Hey. I’m home,” he says in a sort-of-whisper. Although, he doesn’t know why he’s whispering when his brother is clearly still awake. He can just barely make out a curled-up lump on the bed.

“Daniel?” Sean continues when he doesn’t get an answer. “You okay, buddy?”

“Dude, I saw you turn off the lights in here just a second ago. I know you’re awake.”

Still no answer. Sean feels irritation bubbling up as he stares at his brothers back. Then he decides that it’s not worth it. If something’s bothering Daniel, they can talk about it in the morning. They both really need to get some sleep.

“Fine. Whatever,” he says and closes door.

He walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. If his brother doesn't want to talk, that’s totally fine by him. He’s way to beat anyway.

When he reaches his bed, he realizes that all of the lights have been turned on in here as well. Has Daniel been in his room? He’s told him a thousand times to stay out, but that kid never listens.

Then he notices that there’s stuff scattered all over his bed. His brother has apparently turned Sean’s backpack inside out.

What. The. Fuck.

–

He tries to keep his sobs real quiet, so Sean won’t hear him. Sean closed the door when he left though, so he probably won’t. It was really hard not to make a sound when his brother came to check on him. Daniel had to bite down on his lip super hard.

He doesn’t even know why he’s bawling his eyes out over some stupid crumpled paper. It didn’t mean anything. It was stupid. Something about it just struck him the wrong way.

“Daniel!” Sean suddenly yells from the other room.

Daniel stiffens in the middle of a sob. Oh no. He forgot to clean up the mess in Sean’s room; he was too upset. He screws his eyes shut and waits for the inevitable. He gets to the count of three before Sean bolts in through the door.

“Dude, you were in my room again! After I told you to keep out. You didn't even try to hide it!” Sean yells. “What’s wrong with you, huh?”

“I... I’m sorry.” Daniel tries weakly.

“That’s it? You’re sorry? I’ve told you a million times to stay the fuck out!”

Daniel starts shaking again with small quiet sobs. He can’t help it. This whole day is just getting worse and worse.

“Answer me, Daniel. Why were you going through my stuff?” Sean continues in that high-pitched voice he gets whenever he’s really pissed off.

Daniel feels his brother’s hands on his shoulder, trying to make him turn around.

“Dude, I know you’re awake. Will you look at me when I’m-” Sean begins, but then he quickly cuts himself short.

Great. His brother has noticed now. Daniel drags the covers up over his head and tries to hide. A long silence follows.

“Hey, Daniel.” Sean speaks up finally, voice going soft. “Are you crying?”

“No!” Daniel answers too quickly. “Leave me alone!”

“Woah take it easy. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry that I yelled at you, but you just...” Sean trails off, pauses. “Will you tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it?”

“There’s not... Nothing to fix.” Daniel answers between hitched sobs.

“You’re crying, dude. I think there is.”

That makes him sob even harder, ‘cause all of a sudden his brother sounds so _nice_... Like he really _cares_. The bed dips as Sean sits down next to him. His brother lays a comforting hand on his shoulder and waits for Daniel’s cries to ebb out.

“C’mon. Talk to me.” Sean says as he pries the comforter from his little brother’s face. Daniel watches him skeptically through tousled bangs. Sean gives him an encouraging smile.

“How come you have so many friends?” Daniel blurts out.

“What?” Sean looks confused. “I… I don’t know, man. I don't think I have that many friends.”

“Yes, you do!” Daniel yells. “I don’t get it. It’s not fair!”

“Hey. Calm down.” Sean says, pulling his eyebrows together. “What’s this about?”

“I dunno.” Daniel answers and diverts his eyes.

“You have friends too, right?” Sean questions.

Daniel doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know how. It feels like he has no one left, just like that stupid flyer at the bottom of Sean’s bag said. He doesn’t have any friends. He _is_ alone.

“ _Right?_ ” Sean pushes. “You have Noah.”

“No! I don’t have anyone!” Daniel breaks down sobbing again.

It just hurts so much. He doesn’t have Noah, he doesn’t have Sean, he doesn’t have anybody. And everyone looks at him weird in school. He’s just so sick of everything.

The only one he’s got is Dad, but he’s not even here right now. Plus, it’s his dad. It doesn’t really count. Parents have to like their kids no matter what, right? It doesn’t count.

“Hey. C’mere.” Sean says and pulls him into a hug. Daniel doesn’t even try to resist; he just leans into his brother’s chest as he keeps sobbing.

“Schhh.” Sean comforts. “It’s gonna be okay.”

–

Sean rocks his little brother as he cries in his arms, a feeling of utter helplessness washing over him. He doesn’t know how to fix whatever’s making Daniel so wrecked. He doesn’t even understand what caused this meltdown.

What if he’s been lying here alone crying ever since Sean left to go to Ellery’s place?

Fuck. He definitely shouldn’t have left. Sean puts his chin against the top of his brother’s head while Daniel clutches the fabric of his shirt. The kid’s making it all wet.

What made him really confused though, was Daniel’s question about Sean’s friends. Daniel has expressed jealousy before when Sean’s been hanging out with his friends, but he just thought it was because he felt that Sean ditched him or something.

Now though, Daniel had mostly talked about how _many_ friends he thought Sean had. Like he was jealous because of _that_. Sean doesn’t even think he has that many friends.

But when he thinks about it, Daniel has basically always only had Noah. His best friend, but still. That’s only one friend. Has Noah done something to his brother? Worry and anger bubbles up inside him.

Daniel seems to have calmed himself down a bit by now. The violent shaking has stopped and he’s rubbing at his eyes. Sean pulls himself away and leans forward, putting his arms on his knees.

“You okay?” Sean asks as he watches his brother straighten up beside him. Daniel copies Sean and leans his arms on his knees too.

“Y-yeah, I think so.” Daniel answers, still a bit shaky and very careful to avoid his brother’s eyes. “Thanks.”

Sean puts a hand on his brother’s back and is just about to ask him what it was that upset him, but then he notices a crumpled paper lying between them on the bed. Has it been there all the time?

“What’s this?” Sean asks as he picks it up.

Daniel looks up, and his face morphs into panic. “Nothing! Don’t look!”

Sean has already unfolded it though. He looks down at the page in front of him. It seems to be one of those anti-bullying flyers.

> _DON’T BE BULLIED_   
>  _If you're the victim of bullying, you are not alone._

Wait, isn’t it the one he’d gotten in school the other day? He guesses that Daniel took it when he was in Sean’s room earlier. But why would his brother have taken _that_ of all things? It’s just a stupid piece of paper.

Before he knows it, Daniel has snatched it out of his hands.

“Hey!” Sean exclaims, glaring at his brother.

“I said don’t look!” Daniel answers as he crumples the paper together in his hands.

“Yeah, well. I was already looking.” Sean explains. “Did you take that from my room?”

Daniel doesn’t answer him. Instead, he throws the paper ball he’s made into the air and kicks it over the room. Afterwards, he lies back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Nice, Daniel.” Sean says. “Why’d you take it?”

Daniel keeps quiet, though. Sean wonders what the hell is wrong with him. But then it hits him like a sucker punch. Maybe he took it… Maybe Daniel took it because someone's been bullying him?

“Look, I’m not mad. It’s just a paper. I don’t care about that.” Sean continues in a softer tone. “I’m just curious, okay? Did you… Did you take it because someone has been bullying you?”

“What? No!” Daniel says as he quickly sits up again. “That’s… That’s stupid!”

Sean knows it’s true then. His brother has always been a sucky liar. That just confirmed it.

Fuck! Has someone been messing with his little brother?

–

Of course his brother would figure it out. Of course he would, Daniel thinks as he stares at the wall to the left of him, looking anywhere but at Sean. He doesn’t even know why he took the stupid thing. So stupid.

When he saw it, it just made him so sad that it said that he _wasn’t_ alone, even though he _is_. And the way it was stuffed into Sean’s bag, like it didn’t matter, even though… Even though Sean doesn’t _know_.

His brother doesn’t know what it’s like, because he doesn’t care and he’s never had trouble with friends. He doesn’t _know_.

“Daniel.” Sean says in that tone, the one Daniel doesn’t dare challenge. “Tell me. Has someone been messing with you?”

“Umm, I guess… A little.”

“Yeah? What have they done to you?”

“I dunno…” Daniel trails off. “Stupid stuff.”

As he looks down at the floor his eyes start to prickle again. Stupid eyes.

“Like what?” Sean pushes. He puts a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Come on, dude. You can tell me.”

“It’s just like, like…” Daniel stumbles to find the right words. And then it all spills over, fresh tears and everything. Seems it’s the only thing he does today; cry.

“It’s like everyone hates me! Everyone looks at me like I’m a freak. They whisper behind my back a-and… Laugh at me. I don’t know _why_ , Sean.”

“Hey,” Sean says. “They’re just idiots.”

“Yeah, well… It hurts!”

“I know.” Sean answers, squeezing his neck.

“And today at break,” Daniel continues shakily. “Harry Thompson and Dylan Parker were messing with me a-and… And Noah just stood t-there.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I dunno. You’re always busy.”

“Hey, that’s not... What’d they do to you?”

“They took my new toy, the one Dad gave me last weekend, and they trashed it, a-and... And they said... they said...”

“What, Daniel? What did they say?”

Daniel looks down at his feet. They look kind of small next to his brother’s. He doesn’t know how to continue.

“Come on, bro. You can tell me.” Sean pushes yet again.

“I bet you’ll think they were right.”

“Why would I think that? They’re bullies, Daniel.” Sean answers with a confused look. “They’re bullies who hurt my little brother.”

“So what? You don’t even care about me anymore!”

“Hey, that’s not true. Where’s all this coming from?”

Daniel avoids his brother’s gaze and starts picking at the comforter.

“Is this about me leaving to go to Ellery’s? Because you’re the one who wanted me to go, dude.”

“Yeah, well... You said... You said you didn’t want me around!”

Sean groans and drags a hand over his face, shaking his head while he does so. Daniel feels the knot in his stomach twist around harder. He’s having a hard time reading his brother’s expression. Does this mean that Sean _does_ hate him? His eyes well up again and a lonely tear makes its way down his face; he diverts his eyes to try and hide it.

But then, Sean’s thumb is on his cheek, stroking the tear away. Daniel looks up involuntarily, meeting his brother’s sympathetic gaze.

“You’re twisting my words around.” Sean says and puts his arm around him. “I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I wanna hang out with my friends sometimes. Maybe I said some stupid stuff, but I didn’t mean it. Okay?”

“Yeah?” Daniels answers, still hesitating but with renewed hope in his voice. “You sure?”

“Yes, dummy. I still want you around.” Sean smiles at him. “I’m your brother, which means you’re never getting rid of me. You hear me?”

“Okay.” Daniel says and returns the smile. “Thanks, Sean."

“Yeah, man. Now tell me what those fuckers said to you.”

“Umm, they... They said my toy was stupid, that only babies play with toys... Then Harry grabbed me _really hard_ , so I had to let go of it, and they threw the toy around and Noah just left me there, and everybody laughed at me...”

“Shit. I’m so sorry, Daniel.” Sean says and hugs him closer. “Wish I’d been there to protect you.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“I’m sorry about Noah, too.”

“Yeah. I’m not sure I like him anymore.”

“Nah, he sucks.”

“He does.” Daniel nods and wipes at his eyes. “Sean? Do you think I'm a baby because I still play with toys?”

“Hey, you're my baby bro!” Sean teases. “But that doesn’t mean they get to call you that. Big brother privileges, you know. Plus, everyone likes robot toys! Harry and Dylan; they're just dumb.”

They laugh and Sean ruffles his hair. Daniel tries to bat his brother’s hands away, but secretly he kinda likes it when Sean does that, it makes him feel sorta... _loved_.

–

When Daniel finally has calmed himself down, Sean frees himself from his brother’s grip and stands up to leave. He can tell Daniel's getting really tired; it’s time to play adult and make him get some sleep.

No wonder the kid is beat after the day he’s had. Fucking bullies. Sean had no idea... He feels kind of bad now, over the way he’s been acting towards him.

He wonders if their dad knew, since he’s been pushing Sean to be nicer to Daniel lately. In that case, he could have said something. Sean would’ve got it then.

He definitely needs to be nicer to his little brother from now on. Daniel seems so sad and lonely, and Sean hates seeing him like that. Usually he can’t stop talking, but now it seems all of this is making him quiet down.

“Where are you going?” Daniel asks, pulling Sean from his thoughts.

“Dude, it’s way past your bedtime.” Sean answers. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Yeah, okay.” Daniel says and can’t seem to hold back a yawn.

Sean starts walking out of the room. He reaches the doorway before Daniel calls him again.

“Sean?”

“Yes, Daniel?” he answers and turns his head, although he already knows what his brother is going to say next.

“Can I sleep in your room?”

Sean sighs and rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed even though he already knew this was going to happen. No way his brother’s fear was just gonna disappear because they talked for a while. What was he thinking?

“Please please please?” Daniel begs.

“Yeah, okay.” Sean gives in. “You won’t give up on that, right?”

“Yes!” Daniel exclaims and jumps up on his feet to give Sean a hug. “You’re the best, big brother!”

–

Daniel climbs into bed next to Sean and tries to get comfy. He feels a lot safer in here than in his own room. Sean’s room is smaller, but it’s way cooler. Plus, Sean is here, and he doesn’t even seem mad at Daniel anymore. It feels good. No ghosts or bullies can get him now. He closes his eyes and tries to warm up his cold feet.

“Dude, get off!” Sean exclaims. “Your feet are freezing!”

“Oops!” Daniel says when he realizes that he accidentally kicked his brother. “Sorry, Sean.”

Sean turns around to face Daniel. “You feeling better now? Not scared anymore?”

“What?” Daniel answers and his cheeks start to burn. How come Sean always knows these things? It’s annoying. “I wasn’t scared!”

“Uh huh.” Sean says with a playful smile.

“I wasn’t!”

“Come on. You just turned on all the lights ‘cause you thought it’d be fun, huh?”

“Uhhh... Well... Yeah! I was... I was just playing.” Daniel tries to deflect, lying even though Sean always knows when he does. So annoying.

“Really?” Sean pushes and Daniel wishes that he would just drop it already. “You weren’t scared at all?”

“No, I wasn’t! Shut up!”

“Okay, fine. Whatever.” Sean answers with a chuckle.

Daniel sticks his tongue out and turns his back against his brother. He lets out a sigh and hugs himself close, and his eyes involuntarily fall shut. That’s okay. He’s too tired to stay mad anyway.

“Sleep tight, enano.” Sean whispers right before he drifts off, brushing his hand over Daniel’s hair ever so lightly.


End file.
